


of stolen moments & thorough kisses

by mechup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no one read this thanks, pre infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: Wanda and Vision are eager to reunite after a month of not seeing each other.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	of stolen moments & thorough kisses

A month isn’t long at all in the grand scheme of things but to Wanda and Vision who haven’t seen each other in thirty or so days, it’s as if they’ve been apart for an eternity. Wanda shuts the door to their hotel room and immediately backs him up against it, not waiting even a beat before she pulls him into a kiss. He returns it with just as much urgency as her, one hand coming up to rest against her cheek while the other holds onto her waist. 

She swipes her tongue against his bottom lip and a strangled, desperate noise makes its way out of his throat as he immediately opens for her, granting her access to his mouth. She slides her hands into his hair, trying to bring him even closer, as if she can’t get enough. 

He forces himself to pull away with great reluctance because otherwise they’d never stop, and both of them struggle to catch their breath. Neither of them quite let go of the other; now that they’re finally together, they’re not willing to let go for longer than they need to.

“I missed you,” Vision murmurs, his thumb brushing against her cheek, the gentleness a vast contrast from the kiss they’d just shared. The crystal clear adoration in his eyes as he looks down at her causes already difficult breathing to hitch even further. 

“I missed you too,” Wanda says as her fingers trail down, across his jaw then throat then collarbone, enjoying the way he goes still in anticipation for whatever she’ll do next. His reactions, always flustered but enthusiastic, are something she doesn’t think she’ll _ever_ tire of. “I thought about you so much. It was almost impossible to wait so long but it was worth it, to be with you now.”

“It’s always worth it. No matter how long we have to wait.” He means it, he would wait until the end of the universe for her. 

“Everything is worth it, for you too. I’ll wait as long as I need to,” she agrees, then takes his hand in hers and begins pulling him away from the door. “But in the meantime, we have a bed and I’d like to make proper use of it.”

“I’m not sure any of what you want to do on it is proper,” he teases quietly, his cheeks flushing red at the thought of what they might do. That’s one of the things she likes best about his human form — she loves both equally and would never even think of complaining about either one, but she loves seeing him blush, and there’s no already red skin to hide it when he’s presenting as a human. 

She grins and says nothing, stopping in front of the bed. She reaches up to tug at his shirt and pauses. “Can I?”

He nods. “Only if I can take yours off too.”

“Deal.” She’s quick to pull his shirt up and off him before tossing it to the floor. She reaches out to touch him, to feel hid his toned belly underneath her fingertips. “You’re beautiful in this body.”

She very rarely gets to see him in any state of undress in this form; he usually only uses it when he’s in public and then switches to his normal form as soon as they’re alone. She doesn’t mind at all because both versions of him are unbelievably attractive to her, but she has to admit she is getting a little thrill from the fact that he’s so eager he didn’t want to waste time changing. 

“Speak for yourself,” he mumbles bashfully, but he moves in to remove her shirt, it quickly joining his on the floor. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before but his gaze lingers on her, taking her in completely. 

It’s not that she doesn’t like his open appreciation because she really does, but she’s growing _impatient_ so she lays herself down on the bed, settling back against the pillows. She raises her and makes a _come hither_ motion, to which Vision quickly scrambles to join her. 

She leans in for another kiss that he obliges, with such raw need coursing through him that she can feel it without even being in his head. 

“Wanda,” is all he can say when they break apart, his voice low and rough with hunger. 

“What do you want?” she asks, and he starts to look away but she takes his chin in hand and turns his head back towards her so he has to meet her eyes. She knows it’s still difficult for him to express the things he desires; he always focuses on what _she_ wants, which she really does love, but right now she wants to focus on _him_.

“You,” he breathes, like the word itself is his oxygen, like the only thing he needs is her. 

“Anything specific?” 

“I want—” he begins, then cuts himself off. She gives him an encouraging smile and he continues. “I want to taste you. I want you— with my mouth.”

She nods, her eyes darkening just from the thought of it. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Your wish is my command.” He makes his way lower, his tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation. He moves his hand under the waistband of her trousers, sliding it down to uncover her legs. He pulls it all the way off, then looks up at her to see her watching him, her full attention on him. He’s not particularly confident about his abilities in bed, but when she looks at him like _that_... a shiver runs down his spine and he makes quick work of baring her further. 

He leans down to press a kiss to her thigh, then does the same to the other. The way he practically worships her, how he always seems to lose himself in making her feel good, never fails to take her breath away. But as much as she adores how he makes her feel, slow and careful is not what she needs right now.

“ _Vision_ ,” she urges, and thankfully he knows just what she’s asking for. He kisses his way up her legs, and he can’t help but let out a moan as he reaches where she’s been waiting for. He quickly tries to stifle the sound but it sends a surge of _want_ through her; she knows very well that a lot of his enjoyment comes from giving her pleasure, but how _much_ he enjoys it always takes her by surprise. 

She tangles her fingers in his hair, gasping at the feeling of his mouth on her. Between not seeing him for so long and how good he is at this, she’s unbelievably riled up, already able to tell she isn’t going to last very long. 

He’s so attuned to her when he does this — when he does _anything_ , actually — that he knows exactly what to do to get her there. He does a _thing_ with his tongue that leaves her crying out, her grip on his hair instinctively tightening as she arches up, as if seeking out more. She swears under her breath and then says his name, louder, and he doubles his efforts, trying to make her fall over the edge like his life depends on it. 

She moans his name again and this time, the next swirl of his tongue makes her see stars; her eyes shut tightly and her own mouth falls open as she gives into the pleasure. He works her through it, slowing down to a stop. She opens her eyes again and gives him a spent smile as he reluctantly pulls away. 

“Was that... okay?” he asks as he sits up, irrationally shy for someone who’s just effectively got her to fall apart with his mouth. 

“ _Yes_. More than okay, Viz.” She laughs, moving to sit up herself. “May I return the favor?”

He nods without hesitation and she gives him a smile that can only be described as sinful, desire quickly pooling in his belly as he watches her. She moves forward and he breathes in sharply when she puts her hand on him, the feeling already so good even despite his clothing in the way. 

She only manages a few seconds of that before he whines her name and phases the rest of his clothes off of himself, needing to feel her touch on him properly. She smirks at his haste and pulls him closer to her before she takes him in hand, enjoying the shudder that goes through his entire body. He always reacts so strongly to her, and it never fails to thrill her. 

She starts up a rhythm, knowing just how he likes it by now. His eyes flutter shut at the overwhelming sensation and he drops his forehead onto her shoulder, the pleasure almost unbearable. 

“ _Wanda_ ,” he says, voice wrecked with lust. She quickens her pace, wanting to make it as good for him as he made it for her. “Wanda, please, I—”

“I’ve got you,” she reassures him, her free hand curling at the back of his neck to ground him, her lips brushing against his ear as she speaks. “That’s it, I’ve got you. Just _feel_.”

And feel he does, trembling as she brings him closer. She can tell it’s not going to take much more so she kisses his ear, knowing he’s sensitive there, before gently dragging her teeth across it. That’s more than enough to do him in and he tenses against her, her name the only coherent thought in his head as he’s pulled over the edge. 

It takes him a minute or two to recover but eventually he moves away, a small, tired smile on his face. “You’re incredible.”

She leans in for a kiss and when they part, she tells him, “I’m beginning to not hate being away from you for so long, if it means we get to repeat _that_ ,” just to see him blush. He doesn’t disappoint and he ducks his head, face flushed red. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad,” he admits, laying down next to her. They’re going to have to get cleaned up at some point, but they can do that later. For now, he pulls her to him and kisses her forehead, happy to just be with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed 🙏


End file.
